


You set my heart on fire

by tinypeckers



Series: Fire fight your way to my heart. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay goes into a panic when her cat gets caught up a tree and the station sends their 'best' fire fighters to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You set my heart on fire

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents otfebruary a month for your ot3s, send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Lindsay was stricken. She’d only let her cat outside for a few minutes, perhaps she’d turned her back for no more than sixty seconds and here she stood looking up at him from the ground below.

“Why, Snuffles? Why did you climb up there? You’re too little.” Lindsay complained as the cat called down to her. Snuffles had climbed higher than Lindsay could ever hope to reach, even with a step ladder, and realised his mistake and was now begging for her to come and get him.

“I can’t reach you.” Lindsay said in frustration as she tried to balance a few of her garden sculptures upon each other in the hopes she might be able to grab him. “We’ve got to call the fire brigade; it’s the only way I’m going to get you down.” Lindsay realised and the cat yowled when she darted inside, leaving him behind.

 

oOo

 

When Ray began working at his local fire station, he’d been expecting action and adventure nearly every day. Instead he got to answer phones to hysterical housewives who caught their curtains on fire while cooking toast. That being said, he got the occasional call that was interesting.

“Help,” A woman shrieked down the phone before Ray had even managed to say hello.

“Ma’am, what’s wrong?” Ray questioned as he started to track the call – obviously this lady was in grave danger and he needed to get someone over to her fast.

“It’s my cat, he’s stuck.” The lady panicked and Ray’s fingers paused above the keyboard.

“Excuse me?” Ray asked with more venom than was perhaps necessary.

“Snuffles thought he could climb a tree but he’s gone too high and he’s so, so sad.” The lady explained and Ray could hear said cat in the background.

 

 

“Okay, ma’am – have you tried reaching him with a ladder?” Ray asked tiredly as he slumped in his chair. He wasn’t about to send two of their men out just to rescue a cat. That being said there weren’t many people around at the moment with there being actual emergencies. Well, there were two people…

“Of course, I can’t reach – I need some of your best fire fighters immediately.” The lady demanded somewhat impatiently. Ray smirked as he caught sight of two of the worst (their own words) fire fighters on the squad bickering over who was wearing who’s uniform.

“Sure, ma’am – I’m sending you two of our best fire fighters right now.” Ray said and the lady sighed with relief.

“Oh, thank you – do you need my address?” The lady asked.

“No, I’ve got it.” Ray said bitterly – he’d been so excited for an emergency he had tracked her in no time.

 

 

“Okay – tell them to hurry, okay? It’s almost feeding time.” The lady told Ray sternly.

“Of course, ma’am  - they’ll be with you soon.” Ray told her. Then the lady hung up and Ray scrawled her address onto a piece of paper before he pushed away from his desk. He wandered over to where the two men were standing. The shorter one with red hair was picking at the other lankier man’s clothes and scolding him for ‘stealing what was his.’ Ray interrupted them with a cough.

“Michael, Gavin – you’re up.” Ray said with a smile as he presented him with the woman’s address.

 

 

oOo

 

Lindsay paced just inside of her front door. They were already taking too long and Snuffles was practically crying at that moment.

“It’s okay, honey – mommy is sorting it!” Lindsay yelled out to the cat. She hoped that he could understand her. Lindsay heaved a sigh of relief when she heard the doorbell ring.

“Oh, thank god.” Lindsay muttered to herself before she tugged the door open with such force it slammed into the wall beside it. Just as Lindsay opened her mouth to yell at them for taking too long, she took a good look at them and all the words caught in her throat. Two men stood before her, one tall and one not that shorter than the other. The first was thin and lanky with light brown hair. The second had muscles but not too much (just the right amount) with a more auburn tone to his own hair. The taller man was smiling and looking around Lindsay, presumably for any traces of a flame. The latter was scowling.

“I don’t see any fire – is this a prank call?” The man spat.

 

 

Lindsay shook her head violently.

“Didn’t the operator tell you? You’re here to save my cat.” Lindsay explained and a faint meow from her back garden suddenly reminded her why the two hot fire fighters were at her home in the first place. Without thinking or remembering a thing called ‘boundaries’ Lindsay reached forward and grabbed both of the men’s hands and pulled them into her home.

“C’mon, I’m sure he’s so scared and hungry by now.” Lindsay murmured as she pulled the men into her home. “I’m Lindsay, by the way.” She introduced herself as they got closer to the back door.

“Gavin,” The taller man introduced himself, “and this is Michael.” With his free hand Gavin gestured to his companion who was not amused with being pulled outside to save a _cat._

 

 

“Did we seriously get called down here for a cat? Ray said it was important.” Michael complained when they arrived outside. Just as Lindsay had said, the cat was stuck high up in a tree.

“It is important, it’s almost dinner time.” Lindsay stressed as the cat grew more desperate now that the humans were nearby.

“Aw, come here puppy – Michael and I have got you.” Gavin cooed as he reached out for the pet.

“That’s a dog, Gavin,” Michael sighed and he pressed his thumb and forefinger against the side of his head to take a deep breath, “we’ll need a ladder. Stay here.” Michael told the other fire fighter. Lindsay thought it was rather rude for Michael to boss Gavin about like that but the taller man didn’t seem to mind.

“So, Snuffles is his name huh?” Gavin asked and Lindsay grinned.

“Yeah, have you got any pets?” Lindsay asked – Gavin was cute.

“I want one but Michael says no.” Gavin pouted.

 

 

“Oh, you live together?” Lindsay questioned acting more like a gossipy lady rather than someone who just wants their cat to be let down.

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice.” Gavin smiled dopily just as Michael returned with the ladder.

“What’s nice?” Michael grumbled as he propped the ladder up against the tree.

“Living with you.” Gavin murmured as he reached out to toy with Michael’s curls.

“Gavin, focus!” Michael snapped but Lindsay caught the slight smile upon his lips.

“You two are adorable.” Lindsay’s mouth said before her brain could stop her. Gavin blushed and Michael simply stared at her.

“Uh, thank you.” Michael said shortly, “we’ll get your cat now.” He added before he started to climb.

 

 

“No, Michael – I want to do it!” Gavin whined as he battered the other man off of the ladder.

“Fine, Gavin – fucking hell.” Michael huffed as he got down only for Gavin to climb onto it. Michael held the bottom of the ladder as Gavin wobbled upon it. He caught Lindsay’s smile and returned it, “I swear it’s like working with a child.” Michael whispered to her. Lindsay started to giggle. Gavin turned to see what she started to laugh about and almost fell backwards off of the ladder. Michael was quick to steady him and Lindsay marvelled at the way his hand cupped the other man’s hips.

“Thanks Michael.” Gavin said cutely and Michael snorted.

“Yeah, yeah – just get the cat.” Michael reminded him and it’s like a light went off inside of Gavin’s head. He nodded before climbing up the ladder to do what they came here for.

 

 

Snuffles leapt into Gavin’s arms as soon as he was close enough to reach him. Gavin squealed in delight (and slight pain) when he received an armful of cuddly kitty that dug his claws into Gavin’s chest. Gavin curled an arm around the cat’s butt to keep it safe before slowly climbing down the ladder. During Gavin’s ascent Michael’s hand had slid from his hip to his ankle and as he descended Michael’s hand began to slide upwards. Lindsay averted her eyes when it passed Gavin’s butt and lingered but she soon looked up again when Gavin was on the ground with her cat. Lindsay opened her arms to receive him but Gavin pouted and held onto the cat.

“I want to cuddle him for a bit.” Gavin confessed and Lindsay dropped her arms immediately.

“You can’t, we’ve got to go back to work and I’m sure Lindsay would like her cat back.” Michael sighed as he tried to pry the pet from his boyfriend.

 

 

“It’s fine, it’s almost dinner time and I’m sure you two are hungry. I’d love some company.” Lindsay said, perhaps too forward, “we can order take away?” Lindsay suggested. Both Gavin and Michael’s stomachs rumbled. Michael looked as though he was about to shake his head and decline the offer but Gavin interrupted before he could ruin it for them both,

“That sounds wonderful!” Gavin said and Michael scowled. Lindsay looked to him.

“You don’t have to but I’d love to say thank you for saving my cat.” Lindsay said sweetly. Michael had thought Gavin’s pout was hard to say no to but Lindsay’s pout was devastating when she thought he was going to deny her. Michael rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

“Fine but I’m choosing the take out.” Michael said rudely. Lindsay didn’t mind.

 

 

Lindsay might have only wanted some help saving her cat but she ended up with some company too. Her one time offer eventually evolved into a weekly thing and Michael said it was because she paid for the takeaway but Gavin would argue it was because Michael secretly wanted to see Lindsay’s cat (and Lindsay, he’d added cheekily once). All of those answers were true and Lindsay didn’t mind – she loved having them here (even if they did eventually never leave).


End file.
